


Let's wait till tomorrow

by woman_of_the_sea



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, elia is tired of his friends plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woman_of_the_sea/pseuds/woman_of_the_sea





	1. Chapter 1

Elia swallowed down his beer, he was frustrated. He was at a party at Eleonora’s house and his so-called friends practically pushed Silvia into his arm. He was not happy with that. On the bright side it looked like Silvia wasn’t really happy with it either. So Elia figured they should talk.

‘Come with me for a second.’ He said and took her into one of the empty rooms. He could hear his friends yelling and whistling. He didn’t noticed a certain pink-haired boy looking at them with a sad look in his eyes.

As soon as they were in the room, he closed the door and the noise disappeared.

‘Elia, what the hell?!’ Silvia said with her arms crossed. Elia sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

‘Listen, we both know our friends want us to date for some reason and I want to get something clear. I don’t like you. I mean, like like you. You’re nice and all that but you’re not my type.’ Elia rambled.

‘Yeah, you’re not exactly my type either. I really don’t know what possessed them.’ Silvia said.

‘Ugh I know. It’s starting to get annoying. I tried to tell them that but they won’t listen, so maybe we could figure something out?’

‘You mean plot against them?’ Silvia asked. He nodded and a grin appeared on her face.

‘I like the way you think. Let’s both take some time to think about how get back at them. I’ll text you.’ Silvia gave him a quick hug and was about to leave the room when she turned.

‘By the way, what’s Luchi’s deal?’

‘What do you mean?’ Elia asked.

‘Well, he is single right?’ Elia nodded.

‘Is he just desperate or is he always this… enthusiastic when it comes to girls?’

‘No, I think you bring it up in him.’ Elia hesitated. ‘He really likes you.’ Silvia tilted her head.

‘You mean like like me?’ She stuck out her tongue and walked away, not waiting for his answer.

Elia looked around him, not really sure what just happened.


	2. I'm bi

When he walked back into the living room he saw Giovanni and Martino wearing proud grins on their faces and they held their thumbs up. Elia just rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to get another beer. Luchino was there and looked at him when he entered.

‘I didn’t hook up with her.’ He blurted out.

‘Okay.’ Luchino said.

‘I swear, we just talked about how we didn’t like each other and how annoying our friends are.’ Elia explained. He didn’t care what everyone thought of him and Silvia but the last thing he wanted was for his best friend to think that he had hooked up with his crush. Luchino smiled and petted him on his back.

‘I believe you, bro. Don’t worry about it.’ He felt relieved.

‘Do you think I should go dance with her?’ Luchino asked.

‘Yes, you totally should. But ask her first.’

‘Okay, man. I’m going to do it.’ Elia laughed as he saw his best friend make his way over to Silvia. He was about to leave the kitchen when a movement outside caught his eyes. Filippo Sava. Elia bit his lip and pushed the door open to the balcony.

A fresh breeze welcomed him and he took a deep breath. Filippo turned around.

‘Hi.’ Elia smiled as he stood next to Filippo.

‘Hi.’ Filippo said.

‘Wow, it really is a beautiful night.’ He sighed looking up at the sky. Filippo snorted.

‘I guess it is. Although for some a little better than for others.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Well not all of us had the pleasure of hooking up. I saw you with Silvia. I bet Marti and Nico are very excited right now. Knowing that their plan succeeded.’ Filippo explained. Elia groaned.

‘I didn’t hook up with her.’ Filippo raised an eyebrow and looked at him skeptically.

‘I just wanted to talk to her in private. To tell her I don’t fancy her. And guess what, she doesn’t like me either. Case closed. And it would be great if all of you would accept that.’ He felt himself getting angry again and he took a few sips form his beer. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

‘Hey, calm down. Take a breath.’ Filippo said. Elia turned to the other boy and looked at him. His heart was beating faster. Fuck, Filippo was gorgeous. He had known he was bisexual for a long time, he even kissed a few guys, but he never felt something so strong. For anyone. He closed his eyes for a second and focused on Filippo’s hand on shoulder. After a while the hand move from his shoulder to his face, to his hair and he couldn’t help but lean into Filippo’s touch. He sighed and opened his eyes. Filippo was looking at him curiously.

‘Better?’ Filippo asked and he nodded. Not trusting his voice right now. He took a step closer. He studied Filippo’s face.

‘Did it hurt?’ He asked.

‘Did what hurt?’

‘The lip piercing.’ Filippo smiled and shook his head.

‘No, it wasn’t really pleasant either. But it didn’t hurt.’ Elia hummed.

‘It looks good on you. You look really good.’ He said. Filippo’s eyes widened a little and he smirked.

‘You think so?’ Filippo asked a little amused. Elia just nodded and took a step closer.

‘Yeah, you’re beautiful.’ He whispered and then he leaned in and kissed Filippo. For a moment they just stood there, exploring each other’s mouths. After a while Filippo pulled back.

‘We shouldn’t be doing this.’ Filippo said.

‘Why not?’

‘Because you drank beer all night and I’m not sure if you’re kissing me because you’re drunk or because you want to. I mean, last time I checked you were straight. And although I’ve had the pleasure of hooking up with straight guys, it never ends well for me.’ Filippo said.

‘I’m not straight. I’m bi.’

‘You are?’ Elia nodded.

‘The boys already know. I just haven’t told my parents yet because it’s a sensitive topic but I want to one day.’

‘That’s really great Elia. But you still had a lot to drink. And I don’t know for sure if this is the booze talking or if you really mean it.’ Filippo said

‘It’s not. I really like you. Like like you.’ He pouted.

‘Okay, how about this: if you still want to kiss me tomorrow then you can come over and I would believe you. If not, no hard feelings. We can just pretend this never happened.’ Filippo suggested.

‘Okay, I’ll be here tomorrow. I’m going to prove to you that I am serious and I’m not going anywhere.’ He said confidentially. Filippo just looked at him with a small smile. Not ready to believe him yet.


	3. The next morning

The next morning he rang the bell. It took a while before the door opened. Filippo was standing there in his jogging pants, only his jogging pants, and drops of water were falling from his hair onto his naked chest. Elia swallowed and for a moment they just started at each other. Filippo made a move to say something but before he could Elia grabbed Filippo by his neck and kissed him. He pushed him against the wall and shut the door behind him with his foot. Not once leaving Filippo’s lips.


End file.
